This invention relates generally to an exercise bag that is used for striking, usually with the foot, as part of an exercise routine or practice associated with one of the numerous martial arts that are currently in vogue as part of a fitness regimen. More specifically, the disclosed bag can be used as a resistance target in karate, tai kwan do, kick-boxing or any of the variations thereof.
Exercise bags have been part of the exercise environment for years. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 291,015, issued Dec. 25, 1883 to Rumsey, describes efforts to provide an air-tight bag offering a large surface area and light weight resulting in a bag with quicker movements and thereby allegedly affording a better form of exercise for the striker.
G.B. Patent 432,056, issued Jul. 19, 1935 to Mallin describes a punching bag having an internal bladder that may be wholly or partially filled with water. The water content of the bag can be varied to alter the weight add, to some extent, the xe2x80x9cyieldingnessxe2x80x9d of the bag. This bag is also equipped with straps to facilitate suspension.
U.K Patent Application 2,084,028, published Apr. 7, 1982 describes an athletic bag having a valved, flexible container filled with water and gas under pressure providing a firmness and resistance to a blow delivered by a fist, hand or foot of a practitioner of any of the martial arts.
And finally, Soviet Patent Document 1720671 A1, dated March 1992, describes a punch bag with two coaxial sealed elongated chambers filled with substances of different specific gravities.
Notwithstanding the similarities of the exercise bags comprising the relevant prior art, unmet needs of exercise aficionados, particularly kick boxing devotees, remain for a durable, light-weight kick bag that is readily suspendable to provide a cushioned resistance target that can be readily dismantled and easily transported to gym, home or office.
Specifically, what is described herein is an exercise bag which comprises a suspendable enclosure, said enclosure having a top, a bottom and a continuously curving lateral side surface. Typically, the enclosure will be fabricated from a durable material able to endure arduous and protracted amounts of physical activity. The enclosure encompasses a padded structure, also designed to suffer the effects of repeated, regular physical forces and contacts. The padded structure, in turn, envelopes a resilient water-tight container, typically containing water, which can be removed and re-inserted at will.